


Epitaph

by MissFranTastic



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Premature Ejaculation, male chastity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFranTastic/pseuds/MissFranTastic
Summary: It's a dangerous tightrope to walk, the line between duty and emotion, lovers and friends, loyalty and faith. Which way will they sway until at last they fall?





	1. Epitaph, the introduction.

Epitaph chapter 0 - Epitaph

Hello, my name is Fran! I will be posting here on AO3, Tumblr, and Discord! If you see me somewhere I shouldn’t be, that’s bad! Please send a DM to ProjectThanatopsis on Tumblr, MissFranTastic on AO3, or DM my Discord if you are a friend. This chapter is to get the warnings and settings straight. This will likely become a protracted project if all goes according to plan, so bear with me. Each actual chapter posted will have only relevant song lyrics in the preface. All kinks and squicks will be listed in this neat little directory, as well as the source music inspiring each chapter! 

Dedications: I wouldn’t be inspired to write this without the lovely KoKoKo-Sir, nor able to push myself to do my best work without the support of THE ORDER IS A CULT. 

Chapter 0 

Song: Epitaph  
Artist: King Crimson

Warnings: None  
Kinks: None  
Pairings: None  
Beta reader: None (Help wanted at this time!)   
Base summary: This is the base summary of all other chapters. 

Chapter 1

Song: Fire in the Hole  
Artist: Rebecka Tornqvist & Sara Isaksson

Warnings: None to speak of  
Kinks: Slight bondage with Crowned Clown, humiliation, masturbation, handjobs, blowjobs, male chastity. If any of this is uncomfortable subject matter to you, please do not read my fic. This was overall a very vanilla chapter.  
Pairings: Link & Allen  
Beta reader: None (Help wanted at this time!)   
Base Summary: Link discovers a habit that his charge has, as well as hidden feelings on Allen’s part.


	2. Fire In The Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worldly wise, I realize  
> That everyone is crazy  
> A woman’s voice reminds me   
> To serve and not to speak  
> Am I myself or just another freak?

Allen Walker was, for lack of better words, dense. It had been a month since Link had been assigned to observe him, though it felt more as if he was enjoying the most grueling task of babysitting a near-adult. He was short tempered in private, and worse, knew no personal bounds it seemed- stealing and sleeping in Link’s shirts, cuddling up in his jackets- petty theft no doubt made habitual by that lecherous leech of a master he had. He supposed it was better to be assigned here than there- but in his eyes both were equally abhorrent charges. The one note of quality he could assess was that Walker was an exemplary exorcist when actually doing his job, going above and beyond to give the mission utmost priority. Link could respect that, as well as the fact there were no aberrant behavioral patterns that pointed to him being the fourteenth yet. That, of course, did not clear Walker of suspicion. 

No, there were times the boy would disappear and refuse to speak about it, when he would seek his refuge in the high rooms of the Ark where none could reach him. It was normal for a young man his age to want to be alone, of course, but with fear at an all time high, surely he was smart enough to realize that his foolish actions would have consequences? Link even considered using a golem to spy on the boy- he wasn’t above anything for his task. Instead, opportunity found him as he noted that Allen had disappeared from his view at lunch yet again. With a near-permanent scowl, he set down his tea, fully expecting it to be cold by the time he located that manchild who could not follow a simple direction. It was easy enough to find him though- all he had to do was follow the breadcrumbs, quite literally.

They trailed up to Allen’s door, and Link’s eyes widened a bit as he heard a voice- was Walker meeting someone or talking to himself? He pressed his ear to the door, constricting his breathing, hoping to eavesdrop as much as possible.

“-can’t help it I’m so weak, Tim. I know I shouldn’t care about how they look at me, or what they say, but I can’t take it! I’ve been a freak all my life, why would now be any different? I guess I just got used to being a person while I was here.” The self-deprecating murmurings trailed off as he heard something- a choked sob? It was… not expected. He would be filing this in his reports, but was this what Walker didn’t want seen? It was humiliating and unfit to cry as an exorcist in Link’s mind, but some part of him did pity Walker- the both of them were born without a loving hand to guide them or accept them, but at the very least the blonde had not been alone. He was gone by the time the door opened, Allen looking no different from normal as he peeked into the hallway, sighing in relief. He nearly yelped as Link took him by his arm, dragging him right back to the kitchen. 

“Walker, I have been searching the halls up and down for you. No permission was granted for you to leave my side, so you shall accompany me as I bake.” The younger of the two opened his mouth to protest but it was quickly shot down with a piercing gaze from Link. They would spend time together whether the exorcist wanted to or not. 

It was pleasant, Allen quickly learned, to do as Link said in the kitchen. He himself was a useless baker, but Link always made extras for him, and daily trips away from prying eyes for them to cook and eat with Jerry and the friendly staff were becoming a blessed routine. His smiles became more natural than forced, he snapped less at Link, but most importantly, he stopped disappearing, instead opting to play games with accepting exorcists and even Link himself. He even sat in the library quiet as could be when Link wanted to read for leisure! The CROW had cracked the code- all he needed for obedience was some food and company for the simpleton- or so it was at first.

The coming Autumn brought with it Allen’s disappearances once more, though sparse, Link had absolutely no idea where the boy was going. It was baffling, how they would be perfectly calm and enjoying their time together and he would seemingly disappear. It was more troubling that he was reportedly using the Ark to help with his magic act, from reports of eyewitnesses that caught him moving fast, often with his Innocence wrapped around him like a fluffy mantle. This screamed to him that the Fourteenth would be awakening, that the boy was repressing it, he had to be. That martyr would happily sacrifice his own life if it meant keeping others safe, and the Inspector was almost ready to call an official inquisitorial hearing should Link be unable to pin down exactly what he was doing. 

There was no getting lucky the second time around, only when Allen disappeared in the middle of the library did Link react, slamming his book closed and returning it to his home before making his way to the Arc- obviously Walker had no idea the ramifications of his actions. He knew he had no way to enter the piano room without consent. 

“Walker!” He would call out loud as could be, his job and Allen’s life could be on the line with this foolishness. “If you do not present yourself to me, I will be forced to apprehend you.” There was a stillness in the air after the issuance of his threat before a low sound reverberated, a key on the piano was struck. Link was through the door in an instant, taking in the cowl-shrouded boy with a hue on his cheeks almost as deep a red as his clawed hand. 

“It’s- I’m fine, Link. I’m okay, this is natural for me. You can ask the science division or Master, my Innocence just acts up sometimes.” His nervous smile did nothing to soothe Link’s worries or suspicions, and he crossed his arms at the boy.

“This is a recent phenomena in my experience, Walker, but we can certainly go ask the Chief together.” Allen winced at that, but moved to show his body under the protective cloak, white straps criss-crossing the entirety of his frame.

“I can’t really move right now so just- just ask them. You can with a golem, right?” Walker was obviously desperate to have Link gone, but the stalker followed his orders regardless, clearing his throat as he contacted Komui.

“Chief Lee, I would like your confirmation about a peculiar phenomena. Walker claims that it is ‘natural’ for his Innocence to activate at a seemingly random time and attempt to… cocoon him, I should say. He is quite flushed but doesn’t want me near-”

“Yes, yes, yes, that’s natural! We even had Hevlaska confirm it herself ages ago! Parasitic Innocence do that from time to time and we don’t know all of the causes, but it doesn’t hurt the accommodator one bit. It passes quick enough if they aren’t stressed, so just give him a little time to himself and he’ll be right as rain!” That chattermouth and his quick nasal voice prattled on a bit, but it set Link at ease. He turned abruptly, leaving the fourteenth’s chambers and leaning on a wall, staring up at the light blue sky. 

“If relaxation is what you need to alleviate this then relax, Walker. I will wait for you within the Arc until you have sufficiently calmed,” he spoke to the sky as he thanked Komui and bade him farewell. Link wouldn’t see that flush on his face, or the quiet thank you he remembered to say. He simply knew to do as he was told, and would write in his report that it was a natural phenomena and cross reference it directly to the Chief’s words- hopefully it would take the heat off both their backs. 

Time passed again, a new normal forming between them as Allen became quieter, more distant. He tended to stare off into space more now, and was withdrawing further into his shell after the incident. He wasn’t bitter, it didn’t hurt, Link lied to himself, and pressed himself to remember that Walker was on the highest suspicions of treason- and was certainly not his friend. The boy was quiet about it, but remembered to let Link know every time he wished to- needed to, as the Chief said- take time to himself and center himself. So if he was centering himself, why was Allen getting worse and worse each time it occurred? He looked more exhausted day by day, more anxious, nervous, he could barely focus and it was certain to affect his work as an Exorcist sooner rather than later at this rate. Privacy and isolation be damned, Link would get to the bottom of this soon enough and forcefully snap the cursed one out of his stupor. 

The timing wasn’t easy at all, waiting until Walker had left for his room instead of the Arc- a compromise that Link had pushed for in case he was needed. He had nearly been seen twice, and he knew he was heard once. Regardless, he was dogged in his efforts to unravel Allen’s unrest, it was his job to know everything about him, from wake to sleep. When he finally made it to the door unnoticed, he heard his charge panting within without even putting his ear to the door, then a shocked cry. It was do or die, and Walker could be in trouble, so he opened the door forcefully, sealing wings at the ready. What he saw made his head spin.

It was almost surreal to take it all in, his quivering body with his Innocence literally harnessed around his chest in intricate loops, reaching down to cradle his genitals as he sharply moved the palm of his clawed hand up and down. He hadn’t even noticed Link’s entry, it seemed, the mask on his face blocking out his vision. This explained many things- including where his nightshirts had gone to, he realized, seeing the all-too-familiar white and blue stripes hanging sloppily off his human arm, trailing down onto the bed as his back arched, another cry sounding from his throat. Hearing his name his face was almost as red as the poor boy before him, human arm clinging to the top post of his bed for dear life. 

The door swung closed, and it was the click of the lock that made Allen plummet back to reality, shrinking as far into the bed and corner as he could- hello tribunal and goodbye Link. Or so he thought, as the blonde approached Allen’s now stammering and stuttering form, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve to the elbow with an unreadable expression.

“Neither of us can do our job if you don’t relax, Walker.” Glove still on, he gripped around the red claw, moving it slowly up and down his flagging length, a look of pure concentration on his face. He may not do it for himself, but it was working wonders for the mewling one beneath him if the resurgence of blood to his cock was any indication. He gasped as he was pulled close by the tendrils of Allen’s innocence, suddenly brought into an awkward hug around the smaller frame. He huffed in annoyance at that- even at a primal level, Walker craved for them to be so close, but he couldn’t have said a word. He blinked as he felt Walker convulse, he couldn’t have already-?

But he had, the evidence of his quick orgasm splattered and sticking thick between their hands as he shuddered, releasing his grip on the headboard and bringing that arm to rest on Link’s shoulder instead. Link chanced a look and regretted it immediately- Allen was an absolute wreck, tears obviously streaming freely from under his mask, his lip bleeding from being bitten into so hard. How much guilt did he have to feel, how much fear at the thought of driving a romantic interest away? The blonde was fast as he took off the soiled glove, laying it on his nightshirt (which he made a mental note never to wear again).

“Walker.” His hands cupped Allen’s sticky cheeks, threading into his mussed up white hair. “You are all right, I’m not going to send you to trial, not for this. If I had not wished to be in this room with you, I would not be. I can assure you that you are safe.” His words were stern as ever and melted Allen’s poor little heart right to the core. What could the poor boy do but cry, his sobs heaving his shoulders as he moved away the mask that occluded his vision, doubt written all over his face.

“I… I need to pay you back, you helped me so-”

“Walker!” Allen bound down Link to the bed with his Innocence, concentrating on undoing the buckle on his pants. He smelled nice, so nice, like sugar and flour with just a hint of musky sweat from where he doubtlessly worked out each morning before the sun rose. He could lay there all day between those thick thighs, face pressed against the small hardness in Link’s pants with a contented smile. His tears no doubt would stain the pants if he took too long, so he got to work exposing the black jockstrap underneath, human hand going to poke at the hard offender his cheek had rested on- perhaps a bit too hard. He was swift pulling down the underwear to reveal a dick in chastity, lock and all. He was quick to press a kiss to the tip of the metal, his tongue moving languidly along the slits where he could touch flesh inside the cage.

“Walker, stop! Stop, I, I don’t have a key!” Not ‘Stop, this is unholy act,’ nor ‘Stop, I don’t want to lose whatever hope I had of walking away from this as a proper gentleman,’ no, his mind was on the heady throb from his heart to his dick, even if he knew it could never reach hardness in its confines. He had a lump in his throat, that it was real, that attraction he had downplayed so much had been real between the both of them.

“Ah… does it hurt? Or can you not, um-” The boy was about to suck on his cock without a single question and he couldn’t muster the pluck to say the word ejaculate, cum, or any other equivalent. Link was amazed by his contradictory nature as he shook his head, a hand covering his eyes.

“No, I cannot finish. While uncomfortable, I can still feel your… ministrations quite acutely. It isn’t painful, so if you wish to continue, know that I cannot possibly benefit from it to the fullest.” The offer hung in the air for only a moment before Allen’s mouth encased the whole of the cage, having seemingly no issue as he worked his head from side to side, trying to get to the hypersensitive flesh any way he could. The cool metal was a perfect compliment to the overly hot flesh and he actually smiled as he worked, humming out of habit and moving to fondle Link’s sac in a pleased haze, letting the CROW buck his hips as much as he wanted- it wasn’t like Allen would choke or anything. 

Each cant of his hips was sharp forward and stuttered back as he shook, small noises of relief leaving his mouth, falling on Allen like a blanket of triumph for his persistence. He hadn’t thought he would live long enough to be touched by another person, not like this. Not when the both of them were so happy simply to share a space with one another. Tender bites on his member made him yelp as his ungloved hand harshly grabbed Allen’s mop of pale hair and thrust, moving the teeth abruptly over the surface of his dick, the pain bringing with it a hot brand of pleasure simmering low between his wet and sticky thighs. 

“Walker, I may not be able to- ah- finish, but I may be reaching a point of overstimulation shortly.” Small grunts punctuated his speech as he pulled away from Allen, marvelling at the veritable web of precome between his mouth and the whole of his cage- that slimy lubricant was nothing uncommon for him, but seeing Walker this way, so obedient for once and ready to please, it was something else. He pulled up his underwear and pants, standing and attempting to regain composure as he stared at Allen softly, moving to put him in the bed, despite its filth.

“I’m going to get some cold water for myself and something to clean you up with. Rest, I shall return before the hour is over.” Allen nodded, curling around the stolen nightshirt as Link exited the room, shaking his head and hastily re-tying his braid as it had come quite loose. This was a dangerous gambit to run- should any find out, both of their heads would doubtless be on a platter, exorcist and CROW or not. That could be worried about later, but for now- a shower, some tea and sweets, and fresh linens for the dauntless boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the show begins! This was a fun write, and sorry to everyone who waited! I love me some feedback, so the more you give me the happier I am!


End file.
